


Tonight you belong to me

by Katiekitty261



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, I wanna fuck him so bad, Light Dom/sub, Sexy Times, Smut, Wow, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiekitty261/pseuds/Katiekitty261
Summary: A fic based of the song, "Tonight you belong to me" From a few requests I got for a story featuring Michael knowing reader before and being in love.





	Tonight you belong to me

I know you belong

To somebody new

But tonight

You belong to me

Although we're apart

You are a part of my heart

And tonight

You belong to me

__________________________

I knew at this moment. The moment I looked into his eyes, I was in trouble. He was supernatural. No one human could possibly be this beautiful. He was flawless. The way his golden brown hair curled perfectly, his full lips, his soul melting blue eyes. He looked like an angel. I don’t know what I did to deserve the pleasure of looking into this man’s eyes.

It was surprisingly easy to get his attention, a simple kind gesture was enough to gain his curiosity. He had told me people usually wanted something from him, used him. I couldn’t fathom it. I couldn’t imagine wanting to use this man.

We never moved beyond being friends. He had too many secrets that he wasn’t willing to share. So much inner darkness he tried to hide. He was mysterious, but I loved him anyway. I had never loved anyone like I love Michael. I wanted nothing more than to hold him. Kiss him. Be with him. Within the year I knew him, we got close so many times, but never as close as I wanted. I knew he was with other people, men, woman. It hurt.

I tried not to linger on it. I was content with the relationship we had, willing to be anything with him.

On the last day I saw him, he acted strangely. The most significant part of my memory was when he left my apartment. He pulled me into his arms and held me. He never touched me, he usually kept his distance. He held me as if his life depended on it. He kissed me so gently on the forehead I almost didn’t notice it.

“You’re special to me…” He said. I was confused. I tried to ask, but he was out the door before I could find the words.

I didn’t see him anymore after that. He never answered my texts, and he no longer visited me every weekend. It broke my heart.

I was thankful though, for having the time I did with him.

I felt a tear slip down my cheek at the memory. That was years ago now. Before the end.

The day the bombs fell, I felt a crushing pain. I knew everything was gone. Why was I chosen to survive? I thought of Michael as I dressed for the first time in those gaudy purple clothes they made us wear. He had told me once he loved the way I looked in purple.

I broke down into tears when I remembered him. I felt the worst pain I had ever felt imagining him dead. Blown up by the blast, or killed by radiation. I knew it was stupid to imagine he survived. It had been so long, but I never stopped loving him. Michael Langdon was my undoing.

These days, He crossed my mind most nights. When I saw Timothy and Emily look at each other in secret, the look on longing in their eyes. The way they secretly kissed.

I wish I had the nerve to kiss him before he had left. I wish I had known he was leaving, I never even said goodbye.

He was like a fantasy to me now, nothing but my imagination.

____________________________

Nothing much changed around here. Not since the first few weeks, we had all been here. That is, until the day the alarm went off.

“Someone else is here.” I turned and looked at everyone, I was nervous. I was certain no one was surviving living out there. I was scared we were being invaded, but when Ms. Venable never said a word, I didn’t question it. I wasn’t one who questioned authority. The others, not so much.

A man was in her office. She wouldn't tell us more.

After an unsettling meal of Snake Soup, Ms. Mead called us all into the sitting room.

I sat with my head down. My corset was tight and uncomfortable, but I felt so nervous I barely noticed it. I could feel my pulse race as we sat and waited. Who was here? Someone from the Cooperative? Where they here to rescue us? Kill us?

Ms. Venable stared down the hallway from where she stood at the front of the room. Her eyes gave nothing away.

 

That’s when I heard it, footsteps. Loud footsteps walking toward the room.

I looked up and my heart stopped.

I had to lean on Mr. Gallant so I didn’t fall out the couch. There, striding in the room with an air of superiority and elegance I had always admired was Michael Langdon. His hair was significantly longer now. It flowed down his shoulders softly, somehow making him look even more beautiful than I had remembered.

I felt every emotion someone could feel in one second. I was shaking.

“Are you okay?” Mr. gallant whispered into my ear, I wasn’t ok.

Michael was alive, and he was standing in this room, with me.

He hadn’t noticed me yet, he was staring at Ms. Venable. Urging her to move away. When he stood at the front of the room, he announced himself. His eyes stayed fairly forward, not looking at our faces.

“My name is Langdon, and I represent The Cooperative.” His voice was exactly as I had remembered it. Smooth and clear, it sent chills down my body. 

“I won't sugarcoat the situation. Humanity is on the brink of failure. My arrival here was crucial to the survival of civilized life on Earth. The three other compounds In Syracuse, New York, Beckley, West Virginia, and San Angelo, Texas have been overrun and destroyed. We've had no contact from the six international outposts, but we are assuming that they, too, have been eliminated.”

Langdon… Representing the Cooperative… the people who took me here. I couldn’t pay attention to the words he was saying. Everyone else was looking at him directly, I couldn't look at him. I couldn’t bring myself to meet those sinful eyes.

“Clearly some people are less concerned with their survival.” His voice rung out, Gallant shook me on the shoulder.

I looked up nervously, meeting his eyes for the first time.

His eyes went wide, as he recognized who I was. I expected him to question me, say my name or walk over to me. He did none of these things.

As quick as he noticed me, his face returned to normal. He turned to face everyone again with a broad heart-melting smile.

“I look forward to meeting each and every one of you.”

He walked out without a glance in my direction.

I shook my head in confusion. He didn’t even acknowledge my existence. Did he not want anyone to know I knew him? Did he even remember me? The latter hurt too much to imagine.

All the nights I dreamt of him, cried over him. Prayed to every god he was alive. He was here. He was real.

I was to shook up in my thoughts to say anything to anyone else. Some of them tried to ask, but I just brushed it off as nervousness of our pending demise. I didn’t leave my spot on the couch until someone forced me to go to my room.

I lay on my bed, still fully clothed for what seemed like hours.

“(Y/N)”

I shot up so fast I was dizzy.

Standing at the end of my bed was Michael. He looked at me with mixed emotions, peeling off the mask he wore in front of everyone.

“Michael…” I whispered, I was about to stand up but he was on me before I could.

 

I fell back into my pillow as he crawled on top of me, looking at me like I was the most precious thing in the world. His hair fell down around his face, surrounding me with his intoxicating scent.

“You’re alive…” He breathed before he pressed his lips to mine.

I acted on instinct. I kissed him back as hard as I could, Wrapping my fingers in his hair as he held me in his arms. Kissing me like it was the end of the world, when in fact it was.

My heart was exploding in my chest, feeling his body warmth through my clothes was enough to drive me insane. He kissed me fervently. His hands traveled along my dress, untying the complicated knots without even breaking the kiss.

He growled impatiently when he reached my underdress, straddling me before ripping it right off. He pressed kisses to my skin, leaving a trail of fire as he bit and sucked on my neck. I ran my hands over him still fully clothed. I wanted to feel him against me, skin to skin.

He sat up again, smirking as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Tossing it delicately with my dress that he had so promptly ruined. I felt him press against me, his heat melting into my own.

It was bliss. Heaven.

I gasped loudly as he bit into my neck hard, but I enjoyed every moment. I wanted him to mark me. I wanted to be his.

He somehow managed to remove his pants, and he pressed his hard cock against my very soaked center.

“You have no idea how many times I’ve dreamt about this…” I said in a breathy voice, he smiled and leaned into me so he was directly next to my ear.

“Oh, I know… You think I didn’t notice how you looked at me? How could I miss that delicious hunger in your eyes…” He purred

“Then why did you never?”

He kissed me instead of answering my question, effectively making me forget I had even asked. He began to kiss and suck down my skin, on my stomach and my sensitive thighs. Leaving a trail of bruises along the way.

At this point, I was positively soaking, and the only thing I wanted was his beautiful cock inside me.

“Please… Michael…” I moaned He brought his eyes which were burning with lust. I had never seen them so beautiful before. “Please what?” he asked teasingly.

If I wasn’t already blushing on my entire body, I was now. Speaking like this, in front of him was something I had never imagined I’d ever do.

“Say it,” he bit my earlobe, his breath fanning against my skin.

“Please fuck me, Michael,” “Please…”

The look in his eyes now was positively primal. He grabbed me by the hips and traced his cock along my entrance, teasingly. “You belong to me,” he said in a tone he hadn’t used before. It was commanding and breathtakingly sexual.

He pressed his cock inside me achingly slow. Feeling every inch of his warmth inside me made me moan in ecstasy. He began to fuck me harder, possessively. I was feeling pleasure like I had never felt before.

Then he pressed a hand to my throat, and I felt my body explode. He held me down and fucked me like his life depended on it, pressing me into the mattress and making my toes curl. I wasn’t sure how long I could handle this. Every nerve ending in my body was screaming in pleasure, but I never wanted it to end. I wrapped my arms around him and he kissed me again, I raked my fingers down his perfect skin and I heard him moan. It was truly like music to my ears, the only thing I ever wanted to hear.

“I’m going to fuck you every day until you can’t feel anything but me…” He breathed into my ear, it sounded like heaven. “You’re the only thing I want…” I said back, he kissed me harder at the point. I could barely breathe, but there was no stopping.

I could feel myself tip over the edge, an orgasm like no other building and building until I couldn’t stand it anymore. I wrapped my fingers in Michael's hair and pulled, He moaned again as I did. He suddenly lifted my hips higher and slammed into me, before I felt him cum. Cock pulsing deliciously inside me.

He waited a few moments above me, us breathing heavily. The air scented with sex, the atmosphere hazy.

He collapsed beside me, laughing as he did.

“What is so funny?” Although I loved hearing him laugh, I didn’t exactly want him laughing at me.

“I love you (Y/N). He said in a serious tone, not breaking eye contact with me. “I wasn’t going to hurt you, but now. I'm being selfish…” he pulled me into my arms so he was holding me to his chest.

“I love you too…” I began to cry. “I’ve always…” He wiped my tears away before kissing my cheeks.

“I know… I know…” He repeated, before pressing another kiss to my forehead.

“I am never letting you go.”

That’s when I knew, I would do anything and everything for Michael Langdon. I was never letting him go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love reading your comments and every kudos makes my day. If you would like to request something for michael you can at my Tumblr account! @katiekitty261


End file.
